


The Spy I Loved

by indicrimes



Category: Alex Rider (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, I know this is shit, M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Slash, Tom's POV, Uh basically the last episode but from TOM's POV, bare with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indicrimes/pseuds/indicrimes
Summary: Alex Rider TV Episode 8 from Tom's POV for the most part.
Relationships: Tom Harris & Alex Rider, Tom Harris/Alex Rider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	The Spy I Loved

**Author's Note:**

> You need to have watched the last episode to understand anything at all, a lot of this is out of context. Also used they/them pronouns for Tom cos pronouns are a pain. Basically i am here for the bi tom bi alex agenda that's all.  
> First work in this fandom i'm sorry if its shit.  
> Have fun <3

_“What I'm trying to say is most of the time people want you to be someone you're not. But sod that!. You're not Ian. You’re Alex. ”_

But he wasn’t Alex. At least not the same Alex who had left for a school in the hills a few weeks back. Tom saw the difference. In the way he spoke, the way he walked, the way he smiled lesser, made lesser eye contact. And when he did smile, it didn’t last.

_“It's like one of those solar, lunar, planetary alignment things that happens once in a generation. You know? And if you do it, then we can double-date. You know, like people from the ’50s. Just think about it okay?”_

The light in his eyes had gone out, now bloodshot. The lines under his eyes were darker. His shoulders slouched as he looked at the floor. 

Tom wasn’t sure Alex had heard them. “Mate?”, he said, putting their hand on his shoulder.

Alex nodded, still looking at the floor. “I’ll think about it”, he said before walking away.

But it wasn’t about the dance. It wasn’t about Ayisha. It wasn’t about Steph. It was about Alex. It had always been about Alex. 

Tom had been looking forward to the end of the school year. Summer waiting for them to be carefree, maybe for the last time before college and the rest of their lives. But all of that had now changed because of a certain secret organisation. He had lost the person he had spent the last many summers with, taken from right under him. Things were different now.

_“How long have we known each other tom”  
“Forever”_

Forever is a long time. But it didn’t feel long. They met when they were four, like all four-year-olds do. Kindergarten recess, tripping over sandcastles, falling off swings; turning into middle school cafeteria lunches, acne and Dan and Phil; and at last high school homework, college applications, girl problems, boy problems. The word forever never meant more. The words best friends never meant more.

_“If anything happened to you, I'd never forgive myself, you know that. It would eat me up inside. If you ever got hurt.”_

But it had hurt. Everything Alex had said hurt. Because Tom knew that the old Alex, the real Alex, would never try to hurt him. Tom watched as Alex shifted from one foot to the other. He was unscrewing a metal pole from the floor. 

Before he could comprehend Alex actions, they felt a whack on their arm. Tom groaned as they hit the ground. The pain in their arm increased as Alex jabbed their with the pole again.  
_“You can't tell can you. You've been his best friend forever and you still can't tell.”_

The boy in front of them teased, grinning smugly. He was going to kill them. The person in front of them had taken the form of their best friend and was going to kill them. Tom had read enough fiction to understand cloning. It was rather clever. The worst way to kill someone was having the killer assume the shape of their loved one. But Tom was nothing more than bait. And it worked. 

_“Wait! You don’t have to do this.”_

Two Alex’s. Tom groaned as they tried to get away. Alex had tried to talk to the Clone, tried to get him to negotiate. But after all, he was the clone of an evil scientist. Soon they had broken into a fight. Tom ran as the Alex’s followed them to the dance floor. One of them was going to win. They couldn’t run forever.

The other students jeered at what they thought was a typical fight between schoolboys. The clone was gaining on him but was distracted and disoriented when the lights went out. 

_“Another Tom Harris production”_

When the lights were turned back on, they were gone. The fight had moved outside. Tom’s head was spinning. They found themselves walking towards the school entrance with the same metal pole in their hand. A woman with short blond hair was pointing a gun at the Alex’s. A tall man said something to them, but they didn’t hear him. The next thing happened very quickly. Before they knew it they had raised the metal pole above them, and brought it down on the clones head. 

_“I’m sorry”  
“What? Tom, I’m the one who should-”  
“I’m sorry. I’m sorry for everything I said, I didn't mean it. It wasn’t you. I would never want to hurt you.”  
“Tom shut up. You haven’t done anything wrong.”_

The sounds of police cars, gunshots and people screaming in the background faded as Tom closed their eyes, placing their head on Alex’s chest. All they could feel was Alex’s heartbeat as it matched their breath. His arms wrapped around their shoulders as he ran his fingers through their hair. The weight in their stomach turned into butterflies. Tom felt everything change as the world around them melted into tears that drenched their clothes. 

It was finally over.

Not considering that everything had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> 🙈pls lemme know what you think  
> chapter 2 coming soon (which will be longer and will dwell into their relationship and past and future more)


End file.
